Lost
by CaptainJeremy
Summary: The Liars are left to protect their lovers when a series of traumatic and crazy events begin happening. Spoby. Haleb. Ezria. Paily


**Lost**

**_Chapter 1_  
**

* * *

"Good morning, Hastings," a cheerful Aria Montgomery walked into Spencer's bedroom. "Don't you just love the feeling of a Saturday morning? You get to know that you have the whole day to be as wasted as you want, and then you have the next day to catch yourself! It makes me smile!"

Spencer chuckled as she set her book down, "Well, _somebody's_ in a cheerful mood today."

"I feel like -A's finally cut me a break!" Aria exclaimed. "I haven't got _one_ text in weeks. None of us have! Now I have all weekend to _not _worry about the A-Team and whatever crap. Saturdays feel good."

She smiled, "This Saturday doesn't exactly feel like heaven's being poured into my own personal glass; it feels like hell, like usual. Nothing's changed, nothing's worsened. Well, it's a little bit better than hell today, since I don't have to deal with -A."

"Spence, it's Saturday, and you're _reading_?" Aria said, like it was the biggest joke on Earth.

Spencer frowned, "Well what else do I have to do? With Toby gone, I don't exactly have a romantic life to chime happily about. All I can do is worry about my family and him. I love him so much, and I miss him. He hasn't answered any of my texts. He was so mad when he left..."

"Don't worry about him," Aria comforted. "I know that he'll come through for you."

"If only," Spencer frowned.

"Hey, he loves you a lot," Aria reminded her. "You think it's easy to stay mad at someone you love? I know he'll come back for you, wondering why he ever left you in the first place. He'll be back- just remember that. It's hard being away from someone you love... I had to deal with being forbidden from ever seeing Ezra again, but I made it through just fine!"

Spencer smiled, "Thanks, Aria."

"No problem," Aria smiled back. "Now, Fitz-face is calling me. I'm gonna get going to his apartment."

"Have fun!" Spencer called.

"I'll try," Aria said.

"Goodbye, Aria," Spencer waved.

"Bye, Spence," Aria waved back.

* * *

Spencer went downstairs and started making herself some of her extra strong and dark coffee. She decided to just stop worrying about her love life for now, and think about everything going on right now. He loved her, right? If he loved her, he'd come back sooner or later- and Spencer would prefer sooner.

While the machine was making Spencer's coffee, her doorbell rang. She went to answer it...

"Toby?"

"Spencer."

* * *

"_Officer, I don't understand_!" Aria forced the tears in her eyes back. "I... I don't understand how this could even happen, Officer! Where is he? Officer, can I see him right now?"

"I think it would be best that you stand back for now, ma'am," the officer said. "It's best that we get him to the hospital as soon as possible, to ensure he gets quick treatment. You can visit him in the hospital later, though. Please just stand back, we'll keep in touch with you."

"You're not getting me!" Aria cried. "I _know _him! He's my boyfriend, Officer. Just let me through, I need to see him!"

"He cannot speak," the officer halted her. "Even if we allowed you to see him right now, he is not in a condition to speak to anyone, as he is clearly knocked out. If you'd like to speak with him, it would be after his treatment. We don't even know if there's a positive chance of him living, ma'am."

"You don't know?" Aria was shocked.

"I cannot guarantee it, ma'am," the officer sighed. "We're going to have to do a test to see if it's even possible at this state."

"Thank you, officer," Aria nodded. "Am I allowed to join him in the ambulance?"

"Are you related to the patient?" the officer asked.

"Uh... sort of?" Aria looked up, hoping he'd buy it.

"I believe that since no other relatives are here, and you're the closest thing to family that he has, you may," the officer permitted. "You are his girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, I am," Aria said.

"Right over there, then," the officer directed her.

"Thank you, officer," Aria smiled.

* * *

Spencer wrapped her arms around him and softly said, "I'm so glad you're back, and I'm so sorry for shutting you out like that. Are you... are you still mad at me for what I did? If you are, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"You're adorable," Toby chuckled. "You don't have to _do_ anything. You don't need to say you're sorry to me. I love you, and don't ever forget that."

Their lips connected, for a sweet kiss. Spencer had missed doing this so much!

Spencer barely withdrew her lips, "I missed doing this... _so much_."

"I finally feel like we're together and safe," Toby whispered. "Do you know how much I love you, Spencer?"

Spencer chuckled, "Well... I'm hoping that it's a lot- because I love you _a_ _lot_."_  
_

"You hoped incorrectly," Toby smiled at her. "I don't love you a lot- I love you so god-damn much."

Toby caressed the brunette's beautiful brown locks as he gazed romantically into her mocha-colored eyes. She gazed right back, into those deep, piercing, unforgettable ocean-blue eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes for another moment before locking lips for a quick lip-peck, right before Spencer's cell phone buzzed. She planted her lips on his cheek for a peck on the cheek before turning around.

"Hold on, I'm just going to quickly check my phone," Spencer informed him.

She walked towards the table to pick up her cell phone. It was a really upsetting message that shocked Spencer from Aria... and a clarification from -A.

"Toby..." Spencer breathed. "You know about Aria and Mr. Fitz, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you told me a while back. Why?"

"-A hurt Ezra," Spencer blurted. "He or she _ran over_ him."

"What?" Toby's eyes widened. "What kind of sick jerk would do that!"

"I don't know," Spencer sighed. "That's what I want to know."

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital to see Aria and him?" he offered.

"He's not allowed to have visitors besides Aria yet," Spencer frowned. "Oh, but thank you for the offer, sweetie. I just really need you to stay safe tonight. I feel like -A is out to hurt all of our boyfriends, and Emily's girlfriend. I'm going to warn the girls."

"How am I supposed to stay safe?" Toby asked.

"You're not allowed to drive right now," Spencer responded. "I know you probably want to get home, but you can't. _Stay_. My parents are out right now. Would you be okay with sleeping over at my place for one night?"

"Trust me, I'd _much _rather sleep here," Toby smiled. "I hate being alone at my apartment."

"Really?" Spencer sympathetically said. "If you felt so lonely, I wouldn't have minded joining you up there to keep you company for a couple of nights."

"I couldn't bother you like that," he shook his head. "Well, I wouldn't mind bothering you, but your parents..."

Spencer nodded, "I'm locking all the doors. You're staying by my side tonight. You have your things, right?"

"Yeah, I have my backpack," he nodded. "I'll go change into my PJ's."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Spencer said.

"What?" Toby was confused. "Why not?"

"-A could be in my house right now, for all I know!" Spencer cried.

"Babe, don't be so paranoid," he laughed.

"This isn't funny, Toby," Spencer shook her head. "You don't understand who we're dealing with."

"I know how serious this is," Toby said. "I just don't think changing into my PJ's is that big of a deal."

"Fine," Spencer frowned. "Go change, but be quick. I'm going to warn Emily and Hanna."


End file.
